The Star Division
by undertaker1465
Summary: Vince decides to spice up the WWE by creating a new division. But what happens when Triple H figures out all the people Vince hired have no wrestling experience?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 15 minutes before RAW started and Triple H was running a muck making sure everything was ready. Vince was going to be making a huge announcement but wouldn't tell anyone what it was. This was stressing Hunter out because Vince put him in charge of running the show tonight.

"Hey! Tripps!" yelled John Cena.

Triple H groaned. "Yes, John?"

"I heard we're gonna be teaming tonight, so that officially makes us partners!" Said John, waving his arms in excitement.

"We're NOT partners. We are just business associates for one night only," said Hunter. "Now leave me alone so I can finish my work." Triple H shoved past him and grabbed some paper work Vince had left him. 'Contracts? Why would we need these?'

"I wanna help! Please please pleeeease!" said John, running up to Hunter.

"Why do you want to help so much. This is just boring business work. Go bother someone else," said Hunter.

"But I wanna bother yoooouuuu," said John.

Triple H face-palmed. "I don't have time for this. The show's about to start and we're not even close to ready. Why don't you make yourself useful and go unload the trucks."

"Aye aye, captain!" said John, running off to go unload the trucks.

'What on Earth is wrong with that kid,' thought Hunter. He took the contracts and went to his office. Triple H had a confused look on his face as he read over them. All of them were for guys who had little to no wrestling experience. The majority of them were models. "What are you plotting, Vince."

Someone knocked on his door. "The show is starting, sir," said one of the tech crew members.

"I'll be right out!" said Hunter. He stuffed in his filing drawer for later and went to guerrilla position to make sure everything went smooth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night Raw! I'm Michael Cole alongside my broadcast partner, Jerry "The King" Lawler, and boy do we have a show for you tonight!"

"That's right Michael! Mr. McMahon has big announcement for us tonight!"

*Mr. McMahon's music hits*

"Speak of the Devil," said Jerry.

Mr. McMahon strutted down the ramp with a mischievous smirk in place. The crowd applauded and bowed to the chairman of the board as he climbed into the ring and was handed a microphone.

"Now I'm sure you've all heard of my announcement." This statement was met with applause. "Well, hear it is. The WWE has been growing stale as of late, and I'm going to fix that. I'm going to be introducing a new breed of wrestlers to this company, a breed of wrestlers who all have a certain star power. These stars will have ruthless aggression, and will be tough as nails! I'm introducing , the Star Division!" The crowd erupted in applause.

"Did you hear that, King? A whole new division in WWE!"

"I heard, Michael! The night has barely started and it's already been incredible! Stay tuned guys, up next, Triple H and John Cena will team up to take on The Miz and Mark Henry!"

"Wooooooo! Go Miz!"

"Shut up, Michael."

Triple H stood backstage in shock. Vince has had some crazy ideas, but this, was by far, the craziest. Vince strutted past him, smirk still in place.

"Vince, wait up!" said Hunter, grabbing Vince's arm and stopping him.

"What?" said Vince.

"Are you sure about this? It's a big gamble to just create a whole new division," said Hunter.

"I'm positive, Hunter. This is going to rocket WWE back to where we belong. Nothing will stop us now," said Vince.

"But Vince, I looked at the contracts you gave me, and the majority of them don't have any wrestling experience whatsoever," said Hunter.

"Yes but they're all very attractive young men, and that's what matters," said Vince.

Hunter couldn't believe what he was hearing. Vince spent thousands of dollars, on a division filled by people who had no idea what they were doing in the ring.

"Just make sure you sign the contracts," said Vince, strutting off before Hunter could say anything else.

Hunter sulked to the locker room and pulled on his ring gear. What Vince was doing could kill this company, and he refused to realize it.

"Steppin on the beat, ba do do do! Steppin on the beat, ba do do do!" said Cena, practically skipping into the locker room. "Hey, partner! Why the long face?"

"We're not partners," grumbled Hunter.

"Yeah, yeah, business associates. But seriously bro. Why do you have a frowny face?" said Cena,

"The new division is going to kill this company," said Hunter.

"How do you know?" said Cena.

"Because, Vince went and got a bunch of studs who can't wrestle," said Hunter.

John got a huge grin. "We can teach them!"

"Oh no. I'm only putting up with you for tonight. I am not gonna help you teach a bunch of Ken dolls," said Hunter.

"Fine," said Cena. "I'll teach them on my own!" He stormed out of the locker room to guerrilla position. Hunter groaned and followed.

The match didn't last very long. They destroyed Miz and Mark and Triple H went back to his office to sign the contracts. He groaned as he did so. He practically just dug the WWE's grave.

"Triple H and John Cena, report to my office," said Vince.

"What does he want now?" said Hunter. He grabbed John and they walked to Vince's office.

"Come in!" yelled Vince from his office. "Ah, good you're here. I'm gonna keep this short and sweet. The Star Division starts tomorrow and I need you two to attend the show to scout talent. Tell me who's good and give them advice to help them out."

"Yes!" said Cena. "Come on, partner."

"We're NOT partners!"

So what do you guys think so far? Love it, hate it? Gimme some feedback please! :


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hunter was pulling up to the arena in his rental car. He should be at home right now, with his wife and kids but no, he had to come watch a bunch of models fumble around in the ring for Vince. John had convinced Eve and Punk to tag along. Hunter didn't mind Eve, but he couldn't stand Punk. His cocky little attitude alway got on Hunter's nerves. John's car pulled up right next to his, blasting loud, obnoxious music.

"Hey partner!" said John as he hopped out of the car.

"We're not partners," Hunter grumbled.

Punk smirked at Hunter. "What's up pal?"

Hunter glared at him. Why did John have to bring him?

"Come on guys! Let's go find us some rookies!" said John, running into the arena.

"They're not our rookies, John!" Hunter yelled. He groaned as John continued to run. They followed after him and found him wandering around catering.

"I thought you said you were gonna go look for people," said Hunter, walking up too him.

"I was, but then I got hungry," said John, stacking piles of food onto a plate. "Where did Eve go?"

"She went with Punk to go look for some of the 'rookies'," said Hunter.

"Oh," said John, clearly disappointed.

Hunter sighed. "Come on, John. Let's go find people."

John grinned from ear to ear. He skipped off and Hunter followed him. He saw two people talking over by a crate. One had super long rainbow hair down to the middle of his back, and the other had a huge fur coat on and shoulder-length brown hair. 'They must be from the new division,' thought Hunter. Him and John walked over to them.

"Hey, are you two part of the new division?" asked Hunter.

"Yeah," said the one with the brown hair. The other looked at them with an indifferent expression on his face.

"Great! We're here to mentor you!" said John.

"No we're not. We're just here to give them advice," said Hunter.

"And why would we want your advice?" asked the rainbow haired one.

Hunter glared. "Well, considering we've been in this business way longer than you could even dream of, I suggest you watch your mouth." The kid looked really young, like he was 16.

"Hey, Hunter. Did you find anyone?" said Eve, walking over to them with Punk. Hunter noticed her staring at the rainbow-haired kid, and there was definitely jealousy in John's eyes.

"Yeah. We found these two. So what are your names?" said Hunter.

"I'm John Morrison," said the brown-haired one. "And this is Jeff Hardy."

"So yeah, now that you know us, we're gonna go and do some stuff old-timey people like you wouldn't understand," said Jeff. Hunter glared. Who did this kid think he was?

"Come on, John" said Jeff, walking away.

"Okay," said Cena, starting to follow after him.

"Not you!" said Hunter, grabbing his arm to stop him.

Eve watched them as they walked away and Punk smirked.

"I like Jeff," said Punk.

Hunter glared at him. "He just disrespected me and the company, and you like him!"

"That's why I like him," said Punk. He turned on his heel and walked away, Eve following after him.

John looked after them. "So how much of a shot do you think I have with Eve?"

"This is not the time, John!" said Hunter.

John scoffed and walked off. Hunter sighed and followed him.

Punk was roaming the arena with Eve following closely behind. Punk noticed this and quickly turned around. "Why are you following me?"

Eve blushed. Usually she was Melina's shadow. Anywhere Melina went, she went, and Eve never went anywhere without Melina. She only went here because John kinda made her. So, she just decided to follow Punk around for the night.

Punk groaned when she didn't respond. "Look, I saw you giving Hardy googly eyes earlier so why don't you just go find him."

Eve blushed again, and Punk walked away from her. Eve continued to walk down the hallway she was in until she saw Jeff and John. They had both changed into their ring gear so she figured they had a match tonight. She watched Jeff stretching. Eve didn't know what it was, but there was something special about him. Sure he was really hot, but she saw something inside him. There was a fire in his eyes that she loved.

She quickly pulled out a mirror to make sure she looked ok, and waked over to them.

"Hey guys," said Eve.

They looked over at her. "Sup," said John.

"So do you guys have a match tonight?" asked Eve.

"Yeah. We're tagging tonight," said Jeff. He looked up at Eve and their eyes locked. 'God his eyes are beautiful,' thought Eve.

"I'm gonna go grab some grub. See you later. Nice meeting you, Eve," said John. He walked away and Jeff continued to stretch.

"So where'd the rest of your little posse go?" asked Jeff.

"Um, they went to go look for other people," said Eve.

"Ah, well I've gotta go find Jomo. I'll talk to you later," said Jeff.

"Yeah, later," said Eve. She looked on after him and smiled. He definitely had a certain something.

Triple H stood by a monitor backstage, not really paying attention. He became disinterested around 5 minutes into the show. They were worse than he imagined. All they were doing was rolling around the ring pulling on each other's hair. All the female audience members were just watching their butts and the men were viewing this as either comedy or a very long bathroom break. He groaned as they were announcing the last match of the night. Why couldn't they just end it now?

Hunter looked up at the screen when he heard the names of the 'match' participants. It was time for Jeff and John's match. 'May as well watch this one,' thought Hunter. Jeff and John were going up against two platinum blondes who obviously spent way too much time in the tanning booth. As the match went on Jeff and John completely destroyed their opponents. Both of them were very agile and performed various top-rope maneuvers. The kids definitely had potential, they just needed a little structure. Triple H smirked a little when one of the blondes was getting tossed around the ring.

Hunter's phone vibrated and he wasn't surprised to see it was Vince. "Hello."

"How's the talent scouting going?" said Vince.

"Are you even watching the show?" said Hunter.

"No. I'm very busy. Now, tell me who's good!" said Vince.

"Well, there's two kids that have potential on here. But one of them has a serious attitude problem," said Hunter.

"Interesting. Who are these two?" said Vince.

"Jeff Hardy and John Morrison," said Hunter.

"Good I need you to tell them to come by RAW next week," said Vince.

"Why?" said Hunter.

"Just do it!" said Vince and at that he hung up. Hunter groaned and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He had missed the ending of the match but Jeff and John had won. Shocking. When they got backstage Hunter called them over.

" Hey! Hardy! Morrison! Come here!" shouted Hunter.

Jeff looked over at him and rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Just come here," said Hunter.

Jeff and John walked over to him. "Yes?" said Jeff.

"You two need to come to RAW next week. Vince's orders," said Hunter

"Why?" asked Jeff.

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me," said Hunter.

"He doesn't trust you very much, does he?" said Jeff.

Hunter glared at him. "You just watch your mouth and do as your told, or you're not gonna last a month here."

"Yeah I don't need advice from someone who had his career handed to him," said Jeff.

"Handed to me! I worked my ass off to get where I am today! I didn't have crap handed to me!" said Hunter.

"You got where you're at today because you banged the chairman's daughter!" said Jeff.

It took every ounce of restraint Hunter had not to slap the lips off Jeff's face.

"Hey what's up guys!" said Punk running over to them. Triple H and Jeff continued to glare at each other. "Woah lotta tension here. Well, I'll keep it short. You two, good match. And Hunter, I may have crashed your rental car a bit when I went for a joy ride but it's okay because I didn't get hurt!" said Punk. Hunter slowly turned to look at him and Punk took off. Triple H took off after him and Jeff just glared after him.

Special thanks to xRealityCheckx, The Cajun Phoenix, and jcott3! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hunter paced nervously backstage. There was an hour until RAW and Jeff and John hadn't showed up yet. They needed to get ready, see Vince, and Hunter wanted to train them a little before RAW. If he knew Vince, they were gonna be competing tonight. John Cena had gone out to the parking lot to make sure they hadn't just arrived.

A few minutes later Cena came back with Jeff and John. Jeff had some pretty big bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in days. His face also looked more angular and his cheek bones stood out more. Probably because the make-up artists hadn't caked his face in bronzer and powder yet.

"They got lost a couple roads back," said Cena

"We didn't get lost, John got lost. I told him to take the next exit but nooooooooooo he didn't listen," said Jeff.

"The map said to go on the highway. It's not my fault," said John, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It doesn't matter just come on," said Hunter. He started walking to Vince's office and they followed.

"You guys are going to see what Vince wants you to do, I'm gonna train you for a few mintues, and then you guys are gonna go get ready."

They both nodded and Hunter knocked on Vince's door. "Come in!" he yelled. "Ah good you're here. Now take a seat so we can go over a few things. Hunter, Cena, you are dismissed." Triple H and John left the room and went to go hang out at catering for a few minutes.

"What do you think he's gonna make them do?" asked John.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's gonna make them compete tonight," replied Hunter. "Which is why we need to get some training in before the show."

"Cool. I'll train Morrison and you can train Hardy," said Cena.

'Great. I'm stuck with the egotistical one,' thought Hunter. 'Well, I might be able to knock some respect into that little twig.'

"Hey guys!" said Melina, followed by Eve.

"What's up," said Cena.

"We just came by to say hi and before we got ready," said Melina. "And I heard Jeff and John are here tonight so I wanted to see if it was true."

"Unfortunately," replied Hunter. "I think Vince is gonna have them compete tonight."

"Ah. Well thanks guys see you around," said Melina. She walked away to the make-up artists and once again Eve followed.

"Didn't Eve look amazing?" said John staring after her.

"Uh... Sure. Come on, Vince should be about done talking to Jeff and John," said Hunter. Him and John walked back over to Vince's office just as Jeff and John were coming out. "What does he want you guys to do?"

"He wants us to compete in a match tonight," said Morrison.

"Did he tell you who your opponents are?" asked Hunter.

Jeff smirked. "Yeah. You two."

Hunter was dumbfounded. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," said Jeff, smirk still in place.

"I... But... Fine. Just go get ready and be back here soon for training," said Hunter.

They left and Triple H face palmed. What had gotten into Vince these past few days?

"And, perfect!" said Melina, getting her make-up finished up. The make-up artist walked away and Melina got a text. "Yay! Um, I've gotta go for a few mintues but I'll be right back!" Before Eve could say anything Melina took off. She looked after her, confused. 'That was strange,' thought Eve.

"Hey Eve," said Jeff, walking over to her. He had just finished getting ready and wanted to go talk to Eve.

Eve looked over and smiled. "Hey."

"I came over to see if you wanted to come to a party me and John are having tonight," said Jeff.

Eve was about to say yes but she was interrupted. "Sorry, me and Eve are having a girls night out tonight," said Melina. 'Wow, that was fast,' thought Eve.

"No problem. Maybe some other time," said Jeff. He turned on his heel and walked away. When he was gone Melina turned and glared at Eve. "I am so disappointed in you Eve! I leave you alone for 5 minutes and you go and flirt with one of the Star Division guys! You are better than that Eve! They are all skanks and just want sex! Now come on, I need to go get my hair done."

"But didn't you just get your hair done a couple minutes ago?" asked Eve.

"Oh, um... I was running, and... It got messed up. Now, come on," said Melina. Eve followed her to the hair stylists with her head down.

Jeff walked up to Triple H and Cena at catering. "I have returned!"

"Good. Where's John?" asked Hunter.

"I don't know. He sent someone a text and just ran off," said Jeff.

"I'm here!" said John, jogging over to them.

"Alright now we're gonna go to the training ring and teach you guys some moves," said Hunter.

"But we already have moves. We don't need your old-man moves," said Jeff.

Hunter took a Deep breath. "Look. Just be quiet, and do as your told."

"Why should I?"

"Because I've been for a long time, and you're just a kid. So, listen to me, and you might survive this match."

"Okay 1. I'm not a kid, and 2. I don't give a crap how long you've been here. I don't need to learn how to whack someone with a sledgehammer. I know how to wrestle. And tonight, me and John, are gonna beat you and your little fruity pebble over there," said Jeff. Him and John walked away, leaving Hunter furious.

Cena walked over to Hunter and whispered in his ear. "I think you made him angry."

"I made him angry! He's the one that disrespected me!" said Hunter.

"Well, your tone was a little harsh," said Cena.

Hunter glared at him, his eye twitching. Cena patted him on the back. "Now, now. No need to be angry. We're gonna beat them because we're a tag team tonight. Now, come on partner. Let's go to guerrilla position."

"WE'RE NOT PARTNERS!" yelled Hunter. He started storming away before he turned to look back at John.

Cena sighed. "It must be that time of the month again." He followed Hunter to guerrilla position and waited for the current match to end. Eve was being managed by Melina and was taking on Beth Phoenix. John smiled as he watched her. He just wished she would grow more of a backbone and stand up for herself. He grinned when she won and celebrated in the ring.

"Way to go, Eve!" said John, as she walked backstage with Melina. She smiled at him and continued to walk with Melina. John smiled back at her and saw Punk walking their way.

"Hey Melina, hey shadow," said Punk. He grinned. "I crack myself up."

"What do you want, Punk?" said Hunter.

"Oh, nothing. Just standin around over here," said Punk, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Hunter just turned away and tried to ignore him. 'Focus,' he told himself. He was stretching when Punk started obnoxiously whistling as loud as he could. Hunter took a deep breath and continued to ignore him.

"Hey! Hunter! How long do you think it's gonna take Hardy to beat you? Cause I've got somefin very important to tell him after," said Punk. Triple H snapped around and started walking toward Punk but quickly stopped him.

"Just let it go man. He's just being Punk," said Cena. Triple H continued to glare when he saw Jeff and John walking towards them.

"Oh good, you're here!" said Punk. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm rooting for you, so you better go out there, and kick some major ass!" said Punk.

Jeff just looked at him. "...okaaaayyyyy..." Punk winked at him and walked away.

"He's so weird," said Morrison. They went out when their music hit and started wrestling the match. By the middle, Triple H had taken quite a few kicks to the face, and he was sick of it. Jeff went for a dropkick but Triple H grabbed his legs and slammed his legs on the mat. Hunter locked in the figure four lock and wrenched it. Jeff tried to turn them over but couldn't match Triple H's strength. The crowd roared when Punk ran out their. He distracted the ref and Morrison kicked Hunter in the back of the head. Triple H let go and Jeff pulled him into a possum pin. Punk quickly pointed the pin out to the ref and grabbed onto Cena's leg when he started counting the pin.

"1! 2! 3!" The ref counted the pin and signaled for the bell. Jeff and John ran out of the ring as quick as they could. Hunter glared after them. They were gonna pay for this, and he was gonna make sure of it.

Special thanks to jcott3 and xRealityCheckx! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Triple H paced around his locker room nervously. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but if he was gonna deal with Jeff, John, and Punk, he needed help.

"You summoned me," said Cena as he walked into Hunter's locker room.

"Yes John. Take a seat," said Hunter. "Now, as you know, we've had quite a few problems with three certain people. So, I think it's best if we... Team up."

John jumped onto Hunter with a hug. "Yay! We're gonna be best friends forever!"

Triple H pushed him off. "No we're not. We're just business partners."

"That's still partners," said John.

"John! Look, this is only temporary until we get rid of them," said Hunter.

"Alright. I'll team with you on two conditions," said John.

Hunter sighed. "And what would those conditions be?"

"First, we're gonna have a team locker room," said John.

"And the second one?" asked Hunter.

"Eve is also a part of this team," said John.

"Why does Eve need to be a part of this team?" asked Hunter.

"Every good team has a manager! And she's a great wrestler, so she joins!" said John.

"Look John. She's not gonna join unless Melina joins. And there's not enough room in this locker room for two divas," said Hunter.

"Trust me! I can get her to join without Melina. I'll just use my charm," said John.

Triple H face palmed. "Alright John. If you can convince her to join without Melina, then she can be in the group."

"Yay," said John. He ran out of the room to go find Eve. He spotted her by the catering table with Melina. "Eve! Eve! Eve! I have something very important to tell you!"

"What is it?" asked Eve.

"Um, well it's kind of a private matter," said John. Eve looked over at Melina. "No problem. I have someplace I need to be anyway," said Melina looking at her phone with a grin. She took off and Eve retuned her attention to John. "So what is it?"

"Well, me and Hunter are forming a team, and I want you to be a part of it!" said John. Eve looked a little unsure. "I don't know. Can Melina join too?"

"No. Hunter said there won't be enough room for the both of you in the locker room," said John.

"Well, I'm sorry John. But I just don't think it will be good if I join your team," said Eve. John's face fell. "It's ok. I understand."

"Sorry John," said Eve. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze and walked off to go find where Melina went.

Jeff was in his and John's locker room getting ready for a photo shoot they had in a about half an hour. They weren't being used on Raw tonight and he was grateful. The match Jeff had on the Star Division last had roughed him up pretty bad, and if he had a match tonight, Hunter would probably just interfere to destroy him and John anyway. Jeff was still pretty mad about what Punk did last Monday and he was sure Triple H was to. That was Jeff's chance to legitimize himself as a wrestler, and Punk blew it.

Someone knocked on the door and Jeff hoped it was Morrison. Once again he sent someone a text and just took off. Jeff opened the door and got disappointed when he saw who was there. "Hey Hardy how's it goin!" said Punk, walking past Jeff into the room.

"What do you want?" asked Jeff.

"Well. You'd think a certain someone would be a little more friendly to someone who helped him win last week,"

Jeff's eyes narrowed. "Look Punk, I didn't want your help, I didn't need your help, and I don't appreciate your help. So get out, I have to get ready."

"Oh, don't mind me. Just continue getting ready. I'll just sit over here minding my own business," said Punk.

"How about you leave in the next 5 seconds, or I'll call security to make you," said Jeff.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist. I'll leave, but trust me when I say this," said Punk, getting right in Jeff's face. "You'll appreciate my help, all in due time." He patted Jeff's cheek and left without another word. Jeff just looked after him more confused than ever.

Eve continued looking for Melina, hallway after hallway. She wasn't answering her phone, and Eve was concerned. She turned the corner into another hallway and stopped dead in her tracks. There, at the end of the hallway, was Melina making out with John Morrison.

John was in Hunter' locker room getting his stuff all sorted out into there when someone knocked. He opened the door and was surprised to see Eve. "Oh hey Eve! What's up?"

"I want to join the team."

Kinda shortish chapter but hope you like it anyway : ). Special thanks to jcott3! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

John's face broke out into a cheshire cat grin. "Wow! That's great! Here, let me grab your stuff for you." he opened the door wider for Eve and grabbed her bag. "So where would you like your stuff situated?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Anywhere's fine," said Eve, taking a seat on one of the benches.

"Okie dokie," said John. He sat her stuff in a cubby next to where his stuff was. "Alright well there's a shower room right over theta where you can change at, there's a couple of couches over there, and a TV over there.

Eve smiled. Not staying with Melina was going to take some getting used to, and so was staying with two guys, but it was a fresh start to a new Eve. She was tired of being someone's shadow, it was time she stood up for herself and took charge of her own life instead of just trying to live someone else's. Seeing Melina with Morrison was a pretty big shock for her, especially considering Melina just recently told her all Star Division guys only want sex and that they're better than guys like that. Little miss Melina was going to have quite a bit of explaining to do the next time Eve ran into her.

"Oh, and Hunter should be back in a few minutes he just went to get a soda. Oh, where are my manners. Would you like anything to drink?" said John, rubbing his head nervously. Why wad he acting like this? Usually talking to girls was so easy. But when he talked to Eve, his stomach exploded with butterflies and he forgot how to speak.

"Oh, I'm fine... Well, a water would be nice right now," said Eve. She was feeling pretty thirsty all of a sudden. 'Must be the heat in the locker room.'

"Got it!" said Cena. He ran out of the locker room and sprinted off to go get a water.

Hunter was on his way to find another soda machine. The first one he tried to use ate his dollar. Stupid machine. He saw Jeff using a soda machine and decided he would have a little fun with Jeff. He still needed to take out his frustrations out from last week's match, and Jeff would be the perfect guy to get in a yelling fight with. He was just so easy to rile up.

Jeff angrily shoved his dollar into the machine. Punk's words still rang in his head. What did he mean by that? All Jeff knew was that Punk was standing way too close for his liking. He could literally feel the guy breathing on him, and it was weird.

"Hey! Hardy!" said Hunter.

'Oh great. Just what I need right now,' thought Jeff. "Can i help you, Hunter." Jeff was so not in the mood to get in an argument with him right now. If he had a bad attitude during the shoot, the pictures were gonna come out bad.

"Why are you here? You don't have a match tonight," said Hunter. He knew exactly why Jeff was here due to the fact he had a list of all the promotion/production events that were happening this month. Vince had put him in charge of that as well as running Raw shows and the stress was just piling onto him.

"Me and John have a photoshoot tonight and I'm pretty sure you already knew that considering you're Vince's bitch," said Jeff, picking his coke out from the machine.

'Wow this is going to be easier than I thought. "Soda before a photoshoot Jeff? Aren't you worried you're going to look fat?" said Hunter. He knew full well Jeff could eat a hundred donuts right now and not look fat, but this kid needed a few jabs taken at his ego. "Not even a diet soda."

"Yeah looking fat is the least of my worries right now," said Jeff. Hunter's words had stung a little bit, but he would never let it show. Never again.

"I don't know, Jeff. Your looks are the basis of your job. If I were you, I wouldn't risk the extra carbs," said Hunter. He was taking every low blow he could, hunter had to take all his frustrations out now, or he was just going to grab his sledgehammer and go ape-shit on everyone.

"Just leave me alone," said Jeff, walking past Hunter back to his locker room. He was not going to do this right now.

Hunter quickly jogged up to him. "What? You're not gonna call me and old man? No jab at my wife?"

"I'm not in the mood," said Jeff. He went to open his door but Hunter stopped him.

"Fine. Don't let me get in the way of you spreading your legs," said Hunter. Yup, that did it.

Jeff snapped around. "Just shut up! You don't know me, and you don't know anything about me! You think I don't know you already had mindset about all of us in the Star Division before you met us! Not all of us are stupid, incompetent whores!" he slammed the door in Hunter's face and dropped to the ground. The tears were rolling down his cheeks as all the memories came flooding back. 'You're fat! You're ugly! You're worthless! I wish you were never born!' Jeff got up and wiped his tears away. He looked at himself in the mirror, great, red and puffy. It's not like it mattered, though. All that gunk they poured on his face would cover it up anyway. But he still didn't want to let anyone know he was crying. Jeff through the rest of his soda away and went to go take a shower, maybe that would help get rid of the redness.

Hunter stood outside Jeff's locker room. Okay, so maybe he did have a mindset about them before he met them, but Jeff's the one who gave him attitude before they got to know each other. 'But I did start this argument,' thought Hunter. He groaned and ran a hand over his face. Hunter started the argument to relieve his frustrations, but now they were more than twice as high as before. He raised his hand to knock but stopped when he heard the shower running. It was probably best if he left Jeff alone anyway right now, considering he really didn't want to take a kick to the face. Hunter walked back over to the soda machine, grabbed a pepsi, and walked back to his locker room like nothing happened. He opened the door and found Eve and Cena laughing, probably about some lame joke John had made.

"Oh, Hunter! Good you're back! There's great news! Eve joined the team!" said John, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's, that's great John," said Hunter. He just needed to get away from everyone right now and relax before his head just exploded.

"What's wrong?" asked John, a look of genuine concern on his face.

"It's nothing, John. Just go back to your conversation," said Hunter, he grabbed his bag and went to the gym. He had to get these frustrations out now, or he was going to seriously hurt somebody.

"Don't mind him, he's always a little grumpy," said John. He went back to their conversation and couldn't get his mind off her. But Eve couldn't get Jeff off her mind. She didn't know what, but she felt like something was wrong

Special thanks to jcott3! Also, to all my readers out there, I love you guys but don't be invisible lol, give me some feedback please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eve walked through the halls searching for Jeff Hardy's locker room. She kept having the feeling something was wrong and had to go make sure he was ok. Eve didn't know what was wrong, but she had a feeling it had something to do with Hunter being upset earlier. John had to get ready for his match, so she figured this was a perfect time to go talk to Jeff. Besides, even if nothing was wrong, it wouldn't hurt to go see him.

"Excuse me, where is Jeff Hardy's locker room?" asked Eve to a photographer she saw. They would have to know something about where his locker room is since they were shooting him and Morrison today.

"It's down the hall, to the left. But he's getting his hair fixed up right now over to the right, down that hallway," said the photographer.

"Oh, ok, thanks," said Eve. She walked over to the hallway the photographer had directed her to and saw Jeff getting his hair all fixed up. The hair lady was clearly checking him out, and for some reason, it made Eve upset.

"Hey Jeff," said Eve, walking over to him. She really wished the makeup people wouldn't cake his face with all that bronzer and foundation. Eve really wanted to see what he looked like without it.

Jeff looked over and gave her a half smile. "Hey."

"The hair lady looked down at Jeff with a flirtatious smile on her face. "You know, maybe we should do something more with your hair, to really make it stand out."

'Pfft yeah right you just wanna keep him here longer you cheap whore,' thought Eve. "Well, if you don't mind, I really need to talk to Jeff about something."

Eve didn't miss the glare the makeup lady shot her, before she put on a huge, fake, Barbie smile. "Of course I don't mind." she walked away, but not before slipping Jeff her number and winking. Real classy.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?" asked Jeff.

"Well, Hunter was really upset earlier, and I wanted to know if he talked to you," said Eve.

Jeff immediately frowned. "Oh, well yeah. Kinda."

"What happened?" asked Eve, grabbing his hand

Jeff smiled and was about to respond when he was interrupted. "Hey! Eve! I've been looking for you everywhere! I wanted to know if... Why is he here?" said Cena.

Eve let go of Jeff's hand and rubbed the back of her neck. This probably looked bad, considering she was on John and Hunter's team now. "Well, we were just talking."

"But Eve, you're on our team now. You can't just talk to the enemy. That's against the rules!" said Cena, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What rules?" said Eve.

"The rules I made up 5 minutes ago," said Cena.

"We were just talking, what's wrong with that?" said Eve.

"He's the enemy!" said John.

"He has been nothing but nice to me John. Just because Hunter doesn't like him, doesn't mean we can't," said Eve.

"Oh, so you like him now. Fine. Have fun sleeping with the enemy!" said John, storming off back to the locker room. Eve groaned and looked back over at where Jeff was, but he was gone. She kinda felt guilty now, and she really wanted to know what happened. She sighed and went to go find Melina. They had to talk about her and Morrison. Eve walked to Melina's room and knocked. "Come in!" yelled Melina.

Eve walked in and saw Melina fixing up her hair. "Hey, Melina."

Melina looked and smiled. "Oh, hey Eve! Where've you been?"

"Um, well I was talking to Jeff," said Eve.

Melina crossed her arms and frowned. "Eve, what have I told you about talking to those Star Division guys. They are all the same and only want sex."

"Oh, really. Because you didn't seem to feel that way when you were making out with Morrison!" said Eve.

Melina's eyes widened. "Pfft, what are you talking about? I would never make out with him."

"I saw you two making out!" said Eve.

"Alright fine, we were making out. But we've only done it, like, four times!" said Melina.

"You've done it! Four times! And you were yelling at me for TALKING to Jeff!" said Eve. She couldn't believe Melina right now. It was like she was talking to a complete stranger.

"Look, Eve. I was just looking out for you. I don't want you to get hurt," said Melina.

"No, you look, Melina. I'm done with listening to you and not making any decisions for myself. I am a grown woman, and can decide who I talk to, and what I do," said Eve. "And by the way, I moved into Hunter and John's locker room, so bye." said Eve, walking out of the locker room and leaving Melina shocked. Eve felt a sense of pride. She had finally stood up for herself, and it felt good.

Jeff was trying to focus on the photo shoot, but couldn't. He had so many things running through his mind. Jeff couldn't believe Eve was on Hunter's team now, or that Hunter even had a team. He had really liked Eve, but now he was probably never going to see her. The photographer kept having to get Jeff's attention to keep his mind from wandering. But every time he tried to focus, he lost his balance and tripped. Granted, they had him and John in some pretty hard poses, but Jeff had done way harder in past photo shoots and had never tripped or lost his balance.

He let out a bitter-sweet sigh when the shoot ended. He was glad it was over, but the pics probably turned out horrible. Apparently, John had noticed something was wrong, seeing as he kept asking him what was wrong. Today just turned out to be a horrible day.

Special thanks to 123! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hunter pounded into the practice dummy. He'd been punching it for the past hour but it just wasn't getting his frustrations down. Dealing with Punk, Jeff, Cena, the stress of running the show was just too much, and now he would also have to deal with Eve, which probably meant he'd have to deal with Melina sometime soon. Punching this dummy just wasn't getting the job done. Atleast his match was soon, he'd get to pound into Punk and Miz's face.

'Speak of the devil,' thought Hunter as Punk walked in.

"Hey, Tripps. Have you seen Hardy anywhere?" asked Punk.

"No, why?" asked Hunter.

"Well, I looked at your schedule thing, and he should be done with his photo shoot by now, so I went to his locker room to accidentally walk in while he was changing, but he wasn't there," said Punk.

"Okay 1. I seriously did not want to know that, and 2. You have a match soon so you should be way more concerned about that instead of trying to watch Jeff change," said Hunter. You think you know a guy, then he goes and tells you HD wants to watch your enemy change. Today, was such a strange day.

"Fine," groaned Punk, walking out of the gym. Hunter shook his head and went back to punching the dummy, but then got to thinking. If Jeff was done with his photo shoot, he wasn't in his locker room, and they weren't allowed to leave until the show ended, then where the heck was he? He groaned, grabbed his bag, and started walking back to his locker room. Hunter would deal with that later, he had a match to go to. As he was walking he saw Melina talking to, Morrison? He raised an eyebrow in confusion. Not only were they talking, but she looked like she was ranting to him about something. Hunter's eyes widened as Morrison kissed her. Maybe that's why Eve agreed to join. He walked past them, pretending he had seen nothing and continued to his locker room. Yup, today was a strange day.

"Oh! Hunter! Vince left these for you and said they were very important!" said Cena as Hunter walked in. He grabbed the paperwork John was holding and started reading it. Vince was going to make a star division championship. Not only was making a championship expensive to begin with, this one was going to be covered in rhinestones and diamonds, and was going to cost more than the WWE and World Heavyweight Championship put together. Hunter's eyes widened. Had Vince completely lost his mind? This was ridiculous!

"You're on in five minutes guys!" yelled one of the tech crew members. Hunter groaned and walked to guerrilla position with Cena and Eve, who was apparently managing them now. Punk and Miz made their entrances first, and were greeted with boos. Hunter, Cena and Eve came out next and the crowd roared.

It was about ten minutes into the match and Triple H and Cena had been completely dominating. Hunter hit the spine buster on Miz and signaled for the pedigree. Just as he got in position, Melina came out and began distracting the ref. Hunter looked on confusion and Miz slipped away. He looked back at Miz just to get sprayed in the face by Jeff. Hunter didn't know what it was, but it went straight into his eyes and stung. Miz rolled Hunter up and got the three count as Morrison grabbed onto Cena's leg to prevent him from helping. As soon as Miz's music started, him and Punk sprinted to the back and Hunter looked after them. He wiped his eyes and smelt his hand. Axe. Jeff had sprayed him with axe, and cost him the match. Unbelievable. He glared at Jeff, who was standing right in front of the ring, smirking. Hunter was done being Mr. Nice Guy. Now, it was time to kick ass and take names. Jeff blew him a kiss, smirked again, and walked to the back, Morrison and Melina following. Hunter's eye twitched in anger. He was going to end the Star Division, even if it' the last thing he does.

Eve was angrily walking backstage in search of Melina. She had no right to interfere in that match, none of them did. She found Melina about to walk into Jeff and John's locker room. "Melina!"

Melina turned and looked back at her. "What?"

"What the hell was that!" said Eve.

Melina chose to ignore her and walked into the locker room. Eve followed her in. She was not just gonna get away with this. Luckily neither John nor Jeff were in there yet. "You can't just ignore me Melina! Answer me!" said Eve.

"It's none of your business! You're the one who decided to pick John and Hunter's team over me!" said Melina.

"You're the one who lied to me and acted like a hypocrite!" said Eve.

"I was trying to protect you!" yelled Melina. Eve didn't know where it came from, but she slapped Melina as hard as she could. Melina held her cheek in shock, glared at Eve, and tackled her. They fell behind one of the benches, clawing and scratching at each other. Melina pulled herself off the floor and walked into the back closet area. It had a one-sided window in it where they could see out of it, but no one could see in. Eve followed her in and they continued to wrestle around on the floor, accidentally kicking the door shut. They stopped and pulled apart, glaring at each other. Eve had scratches on her face from Melina's giant fake nails, and some of Melina's extensions had been pulled out. Eve was about to yell again but she heard the locker room door open and close. She got up and looked out the window and saw Jeff had walked in. If he knew Eve was in here, she could get into some serious trouble. Eve shot Melina a pleading look for her not to make any noise, but Melina just glared at her. She opened her mouth to yell, but stopped when Jeff started taking off his shirt. They both sat there in silence and watched him change. Just as he got his belt off, Punk walked in.

"Hey, Hardy! Don't start the show without me," said Punk smirking.

Jeff glared. "Get out, Punk."

"Just relax, Jeff. I won't tell anyone," said Punk, moving closer to Jeff.

Jeff took a few steps back and continued to glare. "That's disgusting, Punk. Now get out, or I'll call security to haul your ass out!"

"Yeah, I don't think so," said Punk. He grabbed Jeff's wrists and pinned him against the wall. "I think you're gonna take it like a man, and keep your pretty little mouth shut."

Eve ran out of the room. "Stop!"

Punk looked over in surprise. "Oh, I see what's going on here. You were already putting on a strip show for someone else. Well I wouldn't want to get in the way." Melina managed to slip out of the room unnoticed while Punk was talking. Punk let go of Jeff and walked out like nothing happened. Jeff looked over at Eve.

"Now I know this looks bad, but here me out," said Eve.

"You were watching me change!" said Jeff.

"Well, yeah, kinda. But I helped you, so we're even! And Melina was watching too!" said Eve. Looking back in the room for Melina. She had left. Unbelievable. Jeff looked at her with a doubtful look on his face. "She was here! I swear!"

"Look Eve, I've had a long day. So just leave me alone, and go scamper off to Cena," said Jeff.

"Scamper off to Cena? What is that supposed to mean?" said Eve. She knew she should just leave, but for some reason, she didn't want to.

"Just go, Eve. I need to finish changing," said Jeff.

She just glared and walked out. Unfortunately, Cena had seen her walk out of Jeff's locker room. "Eve? What were you doing in there?"

"I was, just..." Eve tried to put a sentence together but Cena stopped her.

"Look, don't worry about it. I won't tell anybody," said Cena walking away, a sad look on his face. Eve had never felt so guilty in her life.

Special thanks to , 123, and jcott3! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Triple H pulled into the arena where the Star Division was being filmed with Cena and Eve. He was there for two reasons, 1. Because Vince put him in charge of making sure the shows run smoothly, and 2. Because he had quite a few choice words for a certain Star Division team. The ride there had been considerably quiet, considering Cena and Eve weren't talking to each other. They hadn't spoken a single word to each other since Raw. Hunter didn't know why, but he had a feeling it had to do with the rumors that have been circulating throughout the locker room.

Apparently Punk went and told everyone he saw on Monday Jeff was giving Eve a private strip show, and naturally they told everyone they saw, and on and on until the rumor was completely out of hand and everyone had heard about it. Eve discovered even earlier that morning that even TMZ and the dirt sheets had gotten word of it. Both of them posted articles, trashing her and Jeff to the point their reputations were beyond repairable.

Hunter had gotten word of the rumors and decided he needed to lay down some ground rules for his team. He dragged Cena and Eve along here with him so they could have a meeting and he could tell them the new rules. They probably wouldn't like it, but he was the leader of this team, and his members were not going to be sleeping around with the enemy.

They all made their way to the locker room they had for the night so Hunter could have his "big meeting" that was so important. Both Cena and Eve didn't want to be here tonight, but for very different reasons. Cena, because he has been trying to avoid anything to do with Eve and Jeff as much as possible. And Eve, because she didn't want to have any awkward rendezvous with Jeff or Melina. Hunter had noticed John was avoiding Eve and almost felt bad for they guy...almost.

"Alright. Now due to recent rumors that have been flying about, we're gonna have to lay down a few ground rules," said Hunter. Eve rolled her eyes. Hunter of all people should know not to listen to rumors, especially since there were quite a few rumors flying around about him and Shawn back in the day. "The first rule, there shall be no talking to any members of the Star Division, especially not Jeff, Morrison, and Melina. If you violate this rule for any selfish reason you will be kicked out of this team. Second rule, neither of you should be spotted anywhere near a Star Division locker room. During this show, you two are to stay here and not leave until it is time to go."

Eve's jaw dropped. These rules were ridiculous! A few little rumors made Hunter go all power crazy on them! Although it would be really awkward, Eve did want to apologize to Jeff. He probably thought she was pervert now, and she didn't even want to know what was running through Punk's sick mind. Not to mention, her and Jeff were getting completely trashed thanks to stupid Melina. She did miss Melina a lot though. Not this new Melina, but the one she always hung out with, and could tell everything to. But that Melina was gone. The Melina she knew would never sleep with a guy she just met, let alone watch his best friend change and then slip out like nothing happened.

"Any questions?" asked Hunter. John raised his hand. "Yes, John."

"I have to go to the bathroom," said John. Triple H face palmed. "Just go. And take Eve with you, but no more potty breaks!" Cena hurried up and bolted out of the room while Eve followed slowly behind. John sprinted to the bathroom but Eve used this as an opportunity to go try and talk to Jeff. Her conscience kept nagging at her to apologize and at least try to explain the situation. She saw him over at catering talking to one of the stagehands. Eve took a deep breath and walked over there, the stagehand immediately leaving as she came came. Can't blame the guy, though. He's probably had plenty of experience with wrestlers' chats getting out of hand.

"Look Jeff. I know you probably don't want to see me right now, but I have to talk to you," said Eve

"There's nothing to talk about," said Jeff, starting to walk away.

Eve quickly grabbed his arm. "Then just listen! I'm sorry I was in your locker room but me and Melina got into an argument, it got out pf hand, and we end up fighting in that room thing. Then you came in, and I didn't want to get in trouble," said Eve.

"So you watched me change!" said Jeff.

Eve glared. "If it weren't for me, Punk would've raped your ass!"

Jeff quickly covered her mouth. "Sshh! Do you want more rumors to start spreading!" he quickly looked around, making sure no one had heard her.

Eve pulled his hand off her mouth and crossed her arms. The last thing she wanted was for more rumors to start up, especially with Hunter's new rules.

"And besides," said Jeff. "I could've fought Punk off easily."

"Oh, really. It didn't look like that when you were cowering in his arms," said Eve.

"I wasn't cowering! I was in shock! And I was about to go ballistic on him but then you came out!" said Jeff.

"Fine! Next time Punk has you pinned on a wall, I'll just keep my mouth shut!" said Eve, starting to walk off.

"Why are you even here!" said Jeff.

Eve turned around and glared. She walked back and got on his face. "I'm here because Hunter made me come! Do you honestly think i'd want to see your skinny ass fumble around the ring!"

Jeff smirked and took a step closer. "Oh, I see. You've upgraded from Melina's bitch, to Hunter's bitch." they were practically nose to nose glaring at each other. Eve wanted to slap him so bad, but she took the high road, and walked away. Besides, if she slapped him, there was no way Hunter wouldn't end up hearing about it. She walked back to the locker room, making sure she acted like nothing had happened.

"What took so long?" asked Hunter, as she walked in. He had been looking at the schedule for tonight while they were gone. There was gonna be a tournament starting tonight for the Star Division championship.

"It's the girls bathroom, there's always a line," said Eve. Hunter seemed to accept her excuse and continued to look at the schedule. 'I'm getting pretty good at this lying stuff,' thought Eve.

"Alright, the show's about to start and I'm gonna go watch it from the monitor backstage. You guys just stay here and don't go anywhere. Cena! Slow down on that drink! You're not having another bathroom break until the show is over!"

John had been chugging down a pepsi but finally stopped and pouted. Hunter shook his head and walked over to the monitor. The show was probably going to be horrible as usual, but Vince was making him watch it. Hunter blared as he saw Jeff making his way over there. He still had quite a few choice words for the kid. " Hey! Hardy! Come here!"

Jeff looked up and smirked when he saw who it was. "What can I do for you, Mr. Helmsley?"

Hunter glared even harder at the sarcasm. "Look, kid. I'm gonna let you off with a warning this one time. But next time you decide to interfere in a match, you and all your little friends, will be fined. So consider yourself lucky."

"Oh gee, I feel soooooooo lucky," said Jeff, rolling his eyes.

"You're lucky I don't suspend your ass right now! You're lucky you haven't been fined! You're lucky I haven't kicked your ass yet! You're lucky you even got this job in the first place!" said Hunter. He was so sick of this kid's attitude. The only thing holding him back from tearing into Jeff was the fact he'd probably get fired. And Jeff was not worth losing his career over.

"Yes because my life is just so perfect. Look Hunter, I got this job for my looks. You know it, I know it, the whole WWE 'Universe' knows it. But that's not what makes you angry. You're angry because I actually have talent, you're angry because I can back up everything I say, you're angry because I don't worship the ground you walk on. You think you know everything but there's plenty of stuff you don't know," said Jeff.

"Care to fill me in," said Hunter, getting angrier every second.

"Well, you don't know the fans are sick of your ego. You don't know the truth behind all these rumors. You don't know anything about me. And you don't know Punk tried to rape me before Eve helped me Monday!" said Jeff. He pushed past Hunter and continued to walk to guerrilla position.

Hunter just stood where he was, frozen in shock. He knew Punk had been trying to watch him change, but he never thought he'd go that far. That must be where all the rumors came from. No wonder Punk was the one spreading them. What a prick. What Hunter did know, was that he was not just gonna let this go unnoticed. Jeff may be the vain of his existence, but he was still talent. And any time any talent was in any threatening position, he did something about it. He should've done something when he found out what Punk had been up to recently. It would've never gotten to this point.

Hunter watched Jeff's match. He was definitely unfocused. The sad thing is his opponent was just so terrible it Jeff look amazing. Jeff managed to get the win, but was out of it the whole match. Morrison's match was next and he also won, with a little help from Melina. It's not like he needed it, though. He was practically wrestling a Ken doll out there.

Hunter walked back to his locker room after the show was over and found Cena and Eve sitting on opposite sides of the room, not talking. He was gonna have to talk to Eve about what happened in Jeff's locker room. He needed an unbiased witness. Even if Jeff didn't want the help, he was still gonna help him.

The special thanks in the last chapter or whatever reason didn't come out so I'm doing them now. Special thanks to MissNotSoPerfectGirl, 123, and jcott3! Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hunter groaned as he looked at his watch. It was time for Raw and he was beyond stressed out. Eve and Cena were finally talking again, but now they were arguing. They fought over the stupidest things like who got to ride shotgun. Hunter couldn't say anything to either of them anymore without starting an argument. To make it worse they had a match tonight against Jeff, Morrison, and Melina and they were far from on the same page.

When Eve and John once again started arguing, Hunter decided now would be a good time to go talk to Vince about Punk. He meant to talk to him about it earlier but him, Eve, Vince, Jeff, and Punk needed to be at the same place at the same time. Hunter grabbed Eve and went to go to Vince's office.

"Where are we going!" said Eve.

"We're gonna go talk about Punk trying to rape Jeff with Vince," said Hunter.

"How do you know about that?" asked Eve. She was worried Hunter overheard her conversation with Jeff.

"Jeff told me about it when he was yelling at me," said Hunter.

"Oh, I see. You can talk to Jeff but I can't," said Eve.

"I'm not doing it for selfish reasons. It's my job to know what goes on in my talents's lives," said Hunter.

Eve just rolled her eyes as Hunter continued to drag her to Vince's office. Hunter knocked on the door and waited, Eve crossing her arms in annoyance when Hunter finally let go of her.

"Come in!" yelled Vince. He was surprised when Hunter and Eve walked in. "Oh, uh, what can I help you with?"

Hunter told Vince everything he knew, and had Eve tell him everything she saw. Hunter was less than thrilled with Vince's response. "So you're not gonna do anything about it?" asked Hunter.

"Look, I'm sorry Hunter. But until something has actually happened, there's nothing I can do. Especially since Jeff hasn't reported the incident himself," said Vince.

"Well something has to be done. We can't just let this go by unnoticed!" said Hunter.

"I'm sorry Hunter, my hands are tied. Until Jeff himself asks for the help himself, there's nothing I can do," said Vince.

Hunter sighed and left the office, Eve following behind him. Now he was gonna have to track down Jeff. But that was the easy part, the hard part was going to be convincing Jeff to accept the help. "Eve, where's Jeff's locker room?"

"Just follow me," said Eve. She really did not want to do this right now. She knew Jeff was never even gonna admit he needed help and this was just gonna be a big waste of time. She led Hunter to his locker room and knocked on the door. Melina answered and looked at them with disgust. "What do you want?"

"We're here to see Jeff," said Hunter.

"He's at the training rings," said Melina, glaring at Eve. Hunter was about to respond when Melina slammed the door in their faces.

"What happened to her?" asked Hunter. Melina used to be really pleasant to be around and was really nice to everyone.

"She met Morrison," said Eve. She missed her best friend so much. Sure Kelly was nice and all but all she liked to talk about was boys. Most of the time Eve never got a word in.

"Well, let's just go find Jeff then," said Hunter. He walked to the training ring and saw Jeff and Morrison training. Hunter definitely noticed Eve tense up when they got there. "Hey! Hardy!"

Jeff looked over at them and raised and eyebrow. "What?"

"We need to talk to you, in private," said Hunter.

Jeff rolled his eyes and walked over to them. "What?"

"I need you to tell Vince what happened with you and Punk," said Hunter.

"Why would I do that? The less people that know, the better," said Jeff, turning to walk away.

Hunter quickly grabbed his arm. "Because if you don't there's nothing Vince can do about it."

"I don't want him to do anything about it! I can handle this myself!" said Jeff.

"No you can't! And the longer you take to admit that, the worse it's gonna get!" said Hunter.

"Just forget it!" said Jeff, trying to walk away.

Hunter once again grabbed his arm. "This is not just gonna go away Jeff. You need help, you can't do this on your own."

"I've handled all my problems on my own all my life. I didn't need help then, and I don't need it now," said Jeff.

Hunter took a deep breath. "Jeff, if you aren't gonna get over your stubbornness, and admit you need help, then there's nothing we can do. I've worked with Punk for a long time. Once he has his mind set on something, it takes a lot more than one person to stop him."

Jeff just glared and tried to walk away again, but Hunter still had his arm.

"Fine Jeff. Since you wanna be stubborn, I'm gonna have to take matters into my own hands. If I hear anything about you and Punk, you're gonna be staying with me until you talk to Vince," said Hunter.

"You can't make me stay with you!" said Jeff.

"I'm your boss, I can do whatever the he'll I want. So either get your head out of your ass, or pack your bags," said Hunter. He walked away with Eve, leaving Jeff glaring at them.

The match was considerably unpleasant for Hunter. Eve and John were refusing to tag each other in, which nearly got them disqualified on more than one occasion. Not to mention, Jeff was fighting beyond aggressively. He was definitely taking out all his frustrations. Melina was fighting dirty the whole time. Hunter wouldn't be surprised if Eve wound up bald at the end of this. Around halfway through the match Jeff was fighting Cena and was getting frustrated. Cena just wouldn't go down. Jeff ran at the turnbuckle to jump on Cena, but he rushed it and one of his feet slipped and got caught between the ropes. He fell straight back onto his neck and hit the mat with a thud. Cena stood there for a moment before slowly and carefully dragging him to the center of the ring and pinning him. As soon as the match ended EMTs were immediately in the ring. John's face had guilt written all over it. Anytime someone got injured in one of his matches he blamed himself. Jeff was definitely unconscious and the EMTs called for a stretcher. Hunter decided he had to train Jeff now. Even if he was beyond stubborn about it, he couldn't let another accident happen.

Special thanks to jcott3 and 123!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hunter walked to the trainer's office to check on Jeff's condition. Cena had been in there with Jeff the whole time because he had felt extremely guilty and refused to leave until he found out Jeff was ok. Hunter tried to tell John it wasn't his fault but he had just kept making up excuses for why he caused it. "My sweaty back made the turnbuckle slippery. I could've caught him." Hunter just got tired of it. Eve had decided to stay to, but Hunter didn't know why that was. So, since he finally got some alone time, he used it as an opportunity to catch up on all the paperwork Vince had left for him. But, unfortunately, he started getting concerned when neither John nor Eve had come back within an hour, so he decided to go down there to check things out for himself.

He walked in and saw Melina and Morrison on one side of the room, and Eve and Cena on the other. Thank god they were able to sit in the same room for an hour without destroying each other. "How is he?"" asked Hunter.

"He just woke up, they're checking him out now." answered Melina. 'Dang,' thought Hunter. 'He must've hit the mat hard.' the doctor walked out and his eyes widened. "Wow. I didn't know Jeff was so popular."

"How is he," asked Morrison. "Well he has a minor concussion and a sprained knee. Other than that he's fine but he's going to be out of the ring for three weeks at the least." said the doctor. A huge look of guilt appeared on Cena's face. Hunter sighed. "Cena, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is! He was right in arms length! I could've caught him!" said "It's my fault he's out of action! He's not gonna be able to compete in the championship tournament now! He's gonna hate me forever!" Hunter had completely forgot about the tournament. He sighed, realizing he was probably gonna have to break the news to Jeff. The doctor saw Hunter's sigh. "Oh, don't worry. I've already told him he couldn't compete."

'Thank god,' thought Hunter. "Even though he can't compete, I do recommend rehabilitation training," said the doctor. Hunter nodded. Training Jeff was not gonna be fun, but it was necessary. "Can we see him now?" asked Cena. As soon as the doctor nodded his head Cena bolted through the door. He wrapped his arms around Jeff in a gentle bear hug. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it I promise!"

"John, you're gonna squish him," said Hunter walking in after him. Cena let Jeff go and stood by Hunter. Morrison and Melina each hugged him, but Hunter noticed Jeff had a genuine look of sadness on his face. He had on a huge knee brace that went from the bottom of his feet to his mid thigh. His knee must've gotten sprained really bad when his foot got caught. Jeff would still be able to walk on that leg but it would hurt.

"So, uh, Jeff. I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but I am going to be training you from now on and handling your rehabilitation," said Hunter. Jeff crossed his arms and nodded. "And, um. You're going to have to stay with me," said Hunter.

"I'm not staying anywhere without Jomo," said Jeff. Morrison nodded. "If he goes, I go." hunter took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine, Morrison can stay too."

"Well, if John goes, I go," said Melina. Hunter's eye twitched. This was becoming way more complicated than it needed to be. "Fine. You can stay to. But since we're all staying together we're gonna have to share rooms."

"I call rooming with Hunter!" yelled Cena. Hunter glared at him. "We'll discuss living arrangements later. Now, you're gonna start training tomorrow, Jeff."

Jeff groaned. "But I don't wanna. And I want my own room."

"It doesn't matter what you want, and I told you we're discussing living arrangements later,"said Hunter. Everyone immediately started protesting about sharing rooms and Hunter tried talking over them but they just got louder. "Fine! We'll discuss the living arrangements now! But we're doing it in the locker room, so let's go!"

They started heading to the locker room but Jeff stopped Hunter. "Wait!" said Jeff. "What?" said Hunter. Jeff smirked and outstretched his arms. "Carry me."

"I am not carrying you," said Hunter.

"Then I'm not coming," said Jeff, crossing his arms over his chest again.

Hunter groaned and picked him up. He was surprised at how light Jeff was. He knew he was skinny, but he felt like he weighed ten pounds. Jeff giggled when Hunter lifted him. That was probably the first time Hunter had seen Jeff genuinely smile, let alone laugh. Eve smirked watching them, but it quickly disappeared when Melina purposely pushed past her. She glared at Melina and Melina smirked. Staying with Melina was definitely not going to be fun.

When they got back to the locker room Hunter set Jeff down on a bench and waited for everyone to get situated. Eve sat down next to Jeff, but Melina scooted in and pushed Eve off the bench. Eve glared and sat by Cena. Morrison took a seat next to Melina and put his arm around her.

"Alright. So, here's you guys' arrangements. Jeff and Morrison, Eve and Melina, and me and Cena," said Hunter. Cena let out a quick yes and Melina protested. "I'm not staying with that tramp! I'm staying with Jomo!"

"Oh! I'm the tramp!" said Eve, standing up. Melina started to stand but Morrison quickly held her down.

"Fine. Eve you're gonna be staying with Jeff then!" said Hunter. There were way too many egos in this room right now.

"But I want my own room!" said Jeff.

"The only way you could have your own room is if me, Cena, and Eve all stayed together!" said Hunter. Cena quickly protested. "NOOOOO!"

Hunter looked at him. "Alright, then. It's settled. No more changes. Now just hang out and get to know one another, I have a lot of work to do."

When Hunter left, Melina glared at Eve and started making out with Morrison. Eve rolled her eyes. "Would you guys get a room."

Melina looked back at her and glared again. "Why don't you get your own man and stop being so jealous of me."

Eve and Melina both got up and were about to fight bug Cena broke them up. "Guys! No fighting! We're supposed to be getting to know each other!"

"We do know each other! We don't like each other!" said Jeff.

"Well maybe if we tried to get along, we would like each other!" said Cena.

Melina ignored him and started making out with Morrison again, Jeff rolled his eyes and started texting, and Eve just sat back down and turned away from them. Cena sighed. This was going to be a long 'partnership'.

Special thanks to HurtComfortFan133!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hunter was working on some more of his paperwork when he heard a lot of commotion coming from out in the hallway. Hunter groaned. "What are they doing out there?" He put his paperwork away and walked out of his office. He looked around and found that the commotion wasn't coming from the hallway, it was coming from his locker room. "Oh god. Can't I leave them alone for 5 minutes without a riot starting."

Hunter walked into his locker room and almost got trampled over. Eve and Melina were fighting and Morrison and Cena were trying to break them up while Jeff was just sitting and watching. "Enough!" yelled Hunter. Everyone stopped and looked over at him. "I have had it with the fighting! Everyone needs to just sit down and shut up!" Everyone immediately took a seat on one of the benches as Hunter glared at them all. "Now, tell me. What happened?"

"That whore attacked me!" yelled Melina. Everyone immediately started yelling and arguing at the same time. "One at a time!" yelled Hunter. "Jeff, you're being quiet. What happened?"

"Well John thought it would be a good idea to play a game to get to know one another better," said Jeff.

"What game did you play?" asked Hunter.

"Truth or dare," said Jeff. Hunter face palmed. No good could ever come from truth or dare.

"Then what happened?" asked Hunter.

"Well it was Cena's turn, and he dared Melina to give someone a pen tattoo so she gave one to Eve. And she wrote whore on Eve's neck, and then they started fighting," said Jeff.

"Alright. Melina, why did you write whore on Eve's neck?" said Hunter. He felt like he was dealing with two year olds.

"Because she is one," said Melina. Eve glared at her.

"And why do you think she's a whore?" said Hunter.

"Because she always has her boobs hanging out and she flirts with everyone!" said Melina.

"I'm not the one who slept with someone the first day I met them!" said Eve. They started arguing again and Hunter was done. "Quiet!" Everyone stopped again and looked at him. "Since you guys refuse to try to get along, you are all gonna have conditioning tomorrow!"

They all groaned except John who was happy about this for whatever reason.

"Why am I being punished! I was being good," said Jeff.

"You were gonna be training tomorrow anyway," said Hunter. Jeff just pouted and glared at him. Clearly, the medication the doctors had given him that made him a little giddy had worn off, and he was back to his usual self. "Now, we're gonna head to the hotel in a few minutes, so grab your bags." Cena was the first to get his stuff together and started helping Jeff with his bags. Melina took forever to get her stuff together because she wanted to redo her hair and makeup. Morrison waited up for her and Eve just grabbed her bags and went to the rental car with Hunter. She wanted to get as far away from Melina as possible. Especially because she couldn't get the pen mark off. Eve wore on of her scarves to cover it, but it just looked like she was covering a hickey or something.

The ride to the hotel was completely silent and awkward. Cena tried to make small chat but no one wanted to talk. They all got their room keys and went to get situated the rooms were all next to each other and conjoining doors. Eve and Jeff got a pretty nice room, but there was one problem, there was only one bed.

"Look, Jeff. It's not that big a problem," said Eve.

"Not that big a problem! There's only one bed!" said Jeff.

"Well it's not like you haven't been in the same bed with plenty of girls before!" said Eve. Jeff glared at her and sat on the couch. Eve hmmphed and got a washcloth to try to get rid of the pen mark again. She scrubbed and scrubbed but it wouldn't come off. She groaned and fell back on the bed.

Jeff looked at her and sighed. "Come her."

Eve looked at him. "Why?"

"Just do it," said Jeff.

Eve groaned and sat by him. "Now what?" Jeff licked his index and middle finger and rubbed her pen mark. "What are you doing?" asked Eve. Jeff grabbed one of Eve's mirrors and showed her. "It's gone! How did you know that would work?"

"I have a lot of experience with pranks," said Jeff. Eve was about to respond when Hunter walked through the conjoining door to his room with Cena.

"Hey guys!" said Cena.

"What do you want Hunter?" said Jeff.

"I'm here because you have to take your medicine," said Hunter.

"Nooooooo," Jeff groaned. He grabbed one of the couch pillows and put it on his head.

Hunter sighed. "Jeff, you have to take it. That pillows not gonna stop me." Jeff groaned again and continued to block his face with the pillow. Hunter looked at Eve and she smirked. Eve crawled behind Jeff and started tickling him. The pillow fell as Jeff tried to block Eve's hands from tickling him. Jeff couldn't contain his laughter and Hunter managed to get his medicine in his mouth. Jeff reluctantly swallowed and made a disgusted face. Eve had wound up practically laying on him from the tickling. She quickly got off and blushed.

"Now he's gonna be a little loopy from the medicine so just make sure he doesn't leave this room," said Hunter.

"Why didn't I get to tickle him?" said Cena.

"Because Eve was closer so just come one," said Hunter. Him and John went back to their room. Not soon after loud obnoxious moans started coming from Morrison and Melina's room. Luckily, Jeff had already fallen asleep on the couch but Eve wasn't so lucky and was still awake. She pulled a pillow over her head to try to block out the noise but it didn't work. Eve groaned and got up from bed. She grabbed her I-pod and put it on blast. Not even that was loud enough to block it out. They had to do it now. They couldn't wait until morning or have done it earlier.

"What's that noise?" said Jeff, rubbing his eyes.

"Your lovely friends," said Eve. She went and sat by Jeff on the couch. They talked for a while and Eve found Jeff was much easier to get along with when he was all giddy on his medication.

"Hey, Jeff wanna share secrets," said Eve. She figured she could probably learn a whole lot about him right now.

"Okay," said Jeff, giggling.

"You go first," said Eve.

Jeff cupped his hands over her ear and whispered in it. "A lot of people think I sleep around, but I'm still a virgin."

Eve's eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

"Yup," said Jeff, giggling again. "But I don't wanna be."

Eve raised her eyebrows. Well, Hunter said not to let him leave the room. He said nothing about this.

Special thanks to jcott3!

Please review


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Eve woke up the next morning when her phone alarm went off. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. Why did Hunter's stupid conditioning have to be so early? Eve stretched and looked over at Jeff asleep on the couch. She immediately felt guilt run through her. No, they didn't have sex. Eve couldn't do that, it was just wrong. But she did consider it, and they did do something.

*flashback*

Eve ran her hands through Jeff's hair and he giggled. He looked so cute when he smiled. His dimples popped out and his eyes lit up. Eve really wished he would smile more often. "You know, you look really good right now, Jeff."

Jeff just giggled again and shook his head. "I look like a mess."

"No, you look sexy," said Eve, running a hand up his leg. Jeff shook his head again. "Here, let me prove it," said Eve. She pulled his head to hers and kissed him. His lips were so soft and tasted so good. It started as a slow, passionate kiss, but soon turned into a full-fledged make out session. Eve ran her tounge over Jeff's bottom lip and he gladly let her in, deepening the kiss. She slipped her hands under his shirt, tracing her fingers along his abs. She pulled his shirt over his head and suddenly felt her conscience take over her. Eve pulled away and looked at him with a guilty face. Jeff looked at her, confused.

"We can't do this, Jeff. It's wrong," said Eve. He still looked confused and Eve sighed. There'd was no use in explaining this to him right now.

*end flashback*

Eve groaned and face palmed. How could she have been so stupid? Most people would it's just a kiss, it didn't mean anything. Man, Eve really wished she could say that. But she couldn't. That kiss did mean something. There was something there. It felt like New Year's Eve was happening on her mouth. Eve heard a knock on the conjoining door that connected her's and Hunter's room. "It's open!" said Eve.

"Hurry up and get ready. You have ten minutes to be down at the gym," said Hunter. "And could you go wake up Melina and Morrison?"

Eve groaned and nodded her head. Hunter left and Eve got up to change. There was no way she was going to Morrison's room in her pajamas. She quickly pulled some sweats on and pulled her hair in a bun. Eve put on some very light makeup and went to go wake up Melina and Morrison.

"Hey guys Hunter wants us, OH MY GOD!" said Eve. When she walked in their room she got quite a sight. Melina was laying on top of all the blankets completely naked. To top it all off, Morrison was laying right next to her drooling with Melina's panties in his mouth. Eve quickly ran out of the room, white as a ghost. If her shriek hadn't woken them up, then the sound from their door that she just slammed definitely did. Eve tried to get that image out of her mind, but it wouldn't leave. It was official, she had been scarred for life.

The shriek had woken Jeff up and he groaned, burying his face further into the couch. "What's with all the noise?"

"Well, once again, it was your lovely friends," said Eve.

Jeff lifted his face out of the couch and looked over at her. "Eve... We made out last night, didn't we?"

Eve guiltily looked at her feet. "Yeah."

Jeff groaned and buried his face in the couch again. "I, am never, taking my medicine, again."

"Well, um. We have to be at the gym in like 5 minutes. So... Get ready," said Eve, rubbing the back of her head. Jeff slowly made his way to the bathroom, half limping and half hopping. Eve sighed. This was going to be the most awkward training session ever.

Hunter stood in the gym tapping his foot. He looked at his watch. Hunter had told Eve to make sure they all got here over 15 minutes ago, yet him and Cena were the only ones here, and Cena was taking a nap on of the bench presses. He groaned, he expected this from Jeff and Morrison, but he at least expected Eve to be here on time, maybe Melina.

Hunter heard the door open and looked over. Eve and Jeff were finally here. Hunter kinda felt bad for Jeff, watching him limp in, but he had been through worse. "Would you two care to explain why you're 15 minutes late?"

Jeff just shrugged his shoulders with a nonchalant expression. "Shit happens."

Hunter glared. "Fine. You're getting off with a warning this time, but I expect you to be on time from now on. Now, where are you two partners in crime?"

Jeff just simply shrugged his shoulders again. Hunter face palmed. "Fine. Cena!"

Cena jolted awake and fell off the bench press. "Yes?"

"Take Eve and go work on the weights with her," said Hunter.

Cena lazily raised his arm in a salute. "Aye aye, captain."

Eve reluctantly walked over to the weights with Cena and Hunter returned his attention to Jeff. "You come with me." Hunter walked over to the treadmills and Jeff slowly followed. He figured just getting Jeff to be able to actually walk on his leg would be progress. "Just walk on this while I keep a lookout for your friends. Shockingly, Jeff didn't moan or groan or complain. He just sucked it up and did as he was told.

About half an hour later, Melina and Morrison finally showed up, walking in like they were perfectly on time. Hunter glared over at them.

"What?" said Melina, glaring back.

"Do you have any idea how late you are?" said Hunter. Melina just shrugged and started fixing up her makeup. Hunter took a deep breath. Alright, if that's the way they wanted it. Hunter personally trained them the whole time as hard as he trained himself before a championship match. They complained e whole time, but Hunter just ignored them.

"Hunter! This is ridiculous! Do you have any idea how hard this is!" said Melina. Right now, Hunter had her and Morrison doing wall sits. After a while, those things began to hurt more than anything in the world. Hunter smirked. "You know what, you're right Melina. Jeff, Eve, Cena, you guys may go and frolic about for the rest of the day." Cena and Eve grinned and Jeff smirked. They all walked out and Melina and looked after them in shock and anger. "You know that is so not what I meant!" she yelled.

"Just quit your yapping and do your wallsits!" said Hunter. Melina glared at him and Hunter smirked. "Oh, and Melina, you definitely picked the wrong day to wear a miniskirt. Especially with a thong underneath." Hunter was definitely going to have a fun time punishing these two.

Cena, Eve, and Jeff all made their way back to their hotel rooms. When he noticed Jeff had been limping worse than this morning, Cena offered to carry him, but Jeff declined. He seemed to be pretty quiet when Morrison and Melina were nowhere around. He had just been following silently behind them the whole walk back

"Hey, Jeff, you wanna play some cards?" asked Cena, when they got back to the hotel. Jeff silently shook his head and flopped down on the couch. Jeff just wanted to sleep for the rest of the week. Cena smirked and patted his back. "Don't worry, kid. It get's easier." Jeff just groaned and tried to fall asleep

First off I apologize for being late but my cat had to be put to sleep recently and it's just been very stressful. Secondly, I would like to thank Thatpersonthatreads and hardy56 for favoriting! No clue if that's really a word but it is in my mind lol

Please review


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After 2 hours of napping Jeff finally woke up. His leg was still throbbing but it was way better than in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and tried to get comfortable again, but he just couldn't find a good spot. Jeff groaned when yet another spot proved to be uncomfortable. 'Maybe if I move to the other side of the couch, there'll be a comfy spot,' thought Jeff. He slowly made his way across the couch, using his bad leg as little as possible. As soon as he reached the other side Jeff flopped back down and wiggled his way into comfort. He sighed in contentment and curled up into a little ball as best as he could.

The door suddenly slammed open, causing to let out a little squeal in surprise and fall off the couch. "Guess who's back with snacks!" yelled Cena, walking in with at least five bags of assorted chips. "Oh, look who finally decided to wake up."

Jeff glared at Cena with as much spite as humanly possible. If looks could kill, Cena would be six feet under. "Geeze. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the couch. That would explain why you're on the floor. But don't worry, I got you some pringles to make your whole day better!" said Cena. He pulled out a bag of salt and vinegar chips and laid them on Jeff's torso. Cena patted Jeff's head and went to set all the other bags of chips down on the little table the room had. Eve walked in the room through her conjoining door and looked over at Jeff. "Jeff, why are you on the floor?"

"Because, gravity and a giant bowl of walking fruit loops can just ruin someone's whole freakin' day!" said Jeff, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring up at the ceiling. Eve let out a small giggle and went to help him up. She helped him get back up on the couch and Jeff started wiggling into it again. His comfort spot was once again lost. Jeff let out a pitiful whine and started pouting.

"Oh, Eve! I bought you the chips you asked for!" said John, taking out a bag of chips and tossing it at her. Eve barely caught it and looked over at him. "John, I asked for gum." "Well, yeah. But those are pretty much the same as gum," said Cena.

"John, these are barbecue chips!" said Eve, pointing at the label.

"So?" said John.

"So it's not even close to being the same!" said Eve. She was glad John was talking to her again, but sometimes it felt like she was talking to someone who spoke a completely different language.

"It is so!" said John.

Eve just shook her head. "John, you really are something else."

John grinned, clearly taking that as a compliment. "Thank you! Now, I am officially ordering this is game night for the three of us! That includes you Jeff!"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Gee, I thought you were talking to Casper!"

"Obviously Casper can't play because he can't hold a regular deck of cards in his hands so he'd have to play with a ghost deck and everyone knows ghost decks are see through so we'd all see what he had! Duh!" said Cena, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jeff looked over at him, complete bewilderment on his face. Cena just ignored the look and grabbed the card deck off the counter. "We're gonna stay up all night playing cards!"

"It's like two in the afternoon, John" said Jeff.

"Exactly! We're gonna play all day and all night!" said Cena.

"And what exactly are we going to play?" said Jeff.

"BS!" said Cena. He dealer out the cards and began sorting out his hand. Jeff groaned. He did not like playing BS. It's not that he couldn't lie, it's just that he didn't like lying. Eve didn't like BS to begin with because every time she played she lost. At least she was getting better at lying, but she would still probably end up losing.

The game was extremely boring and had been going on for about an hour now. Cena called BS almost every single turn and Jeff and Eve were just laying down random cards at this point. Eve was really just thinking about stuff right now. She had zero focus on the game but Cena seemed to be completely oblivious considering he kept calling them bad liars. Eve just kept thinking about what happened that morning. Apparently, Jeff doesn't get mad, he gets even.

*flashback*

Jeff limped out of the bathroom and looked over at Eve. She was sitting on the couch texting someone. He smirked, a plan formulating in his mind. "Hey, Eve. Can you help me to the couch? My leg hurts really bad," said Jeff, with a slight pout on his face.

"Sure," said Eve. She quickly got up and helped him over to the couch. Eve really wanted Jeff to be happy right now, she really preferred that over him being angry with her. So, arguing with him over anything at the moment was not going to happen. When they got to the couch Jeff started complaining was all in knots from sitting so much. "Eve, can you give me a massage?" whined Jeff, his pout still present.

Eve agreed , partly because she wanted to keep him happy, and a little because she just wanted to touch him. One thing had led to another, and they wound up making out on the couch for the second time within 24 hours. But this time Jeff knew exactly what he was doing. Eve slid her hands up his legs and sides, memorizing every littler curve of his body. Jeff began to do the same to her, and licked her bottom lip. Eve moaned and gladly let him in, deepening the kiss. Eve's mind suddenly clicked. She was making out with Jeff Hardy, and he was fully aware of what he was doing. It was a plan! Eve quickly pushed off of him and glared. "You're trying to seduce me so you can reject me!"

Jeff glared back. "You made out with when I was loopy! And you watched me change!"

"Will you let that go!" said Eve.

"No! You invaded my privacy!" said Jeff.

"It's not my fault! Me and Melina were fighting and we wound up in there!" said Eve.

"Then why wasn't Melina there!" said Jeff.

"She was there! She just slipped out when Punk was trying to rape you! Which, by the way, I saved you from! So we're even!" said Eve.

"We are so not even! I could've handled it myself!" said Jeff. "Now just come on, we're already late for Hunter's stupid training thing."

Eve just huffed and walked out the door. She stormed off toward where Hunter was, Jeff slowly limping along behind her. She angrily rambled silently to herself the whole walk. Jeff was going to drive her insane. Now she knew why Hunter was so freaking moody all the time. Cena was giving her the silent treatment, Jeff was being Jeff, and then there was Melina and Morrison to deal with. Thank god Punk hadn't been a problem recently or she would be in a mental institution by now. Eve noticed Jeff had been unusually silent the whole walk. She looked back to make sure he was still following her, but he wasn't. Eve knew that she was walking kinda fast, and that Jeff was limping, but there was no way she could be that far ahead of him. There weren't even sounds of footsteps. "Jeff?" said Eve. She started making her way back slowly to go look for him. "Jeff? Where are you?"

Eve heard muffled sounds in the distance and immediately got concerned. Eve contemplated just turning back around and going to Hunter. Jeff was probably gone, he was just being lazy or something. Why did she care anyway? They weren't "even." Eve turned around and began to walk back, but the muffled sounds got louder. Eve groaned ANC once again turned around, her conscience getting the better of her. Thank god it did.

Punk had Jeff pinned up against the wall, one arm holding Jeff's against the wall while the other covered his mouth. He was standing on Jeff's feet to prevent him from kicking and was licking and biting at his neck. "You know, I really wish you would stop trying to yell so I could devour that pretty little mouth of yours. It would make things a lot easier for me," said Punk.

"Punk! Stop!" yelled Eve. Punk looked over at her and Eve took a step back in fear.

Punk smirked. "Hey princess. Come to watch the show?"

Eve glared. "Just let him go, or I'll tell Vince!"

Punk rolled his eyes. "Gosh Eve. Didn't your parents ever teach you to share your toys?"

Eve glared even harder. Punk put his arms up and let Jeff fall to the floor. "Alright, alright. No need to give me the stink face. But just remember, I will get my turn." He walked casually away and Jeff stayed where he was, frozen in fear. Once Punk was out of sight Eve ran up to Jeff. "Jeff! Are you ok?"

Jeff silently nodded and tried to lift himself off the floor. Eve gave him a hand up and hugged him. She was trying to comfort him but wasn't sure exactly how to, she had never really comforted anyone before. "We have to tell Hunter."

Jeff quickly shook his head.

"Why not?" said Eve.

"Because. It's my problem, and I can handle it. He's got his own problems," said Jeff.

"Jeff, this is the second time Punk's tried this, and he's practically guaranteeing he's gonna try again. You can't handle it on your own. You need help," said Eve.

"No I don't. I am a big boy, Eve. I don't need anyone's help," said Jeff.

"Then what happens when he tries again and I'm not there. It's not like you can fight him off right now," said Eve.

"Then I'll deal with it. I'm already a burden enough to Hunter I don't need to give him another reason to be concerned with me," said Jeff, trying to walk away from Eve.

"So you're just not gonna tell anyone, and you're just gonna let Punk walk all over you," said Eve, following after him.

"Look, I'll tell him when I'm good and ready to," said Jeff.

Eve just rolled her eyes and continued to walk with him.

"Eve," said Jeff.

"What?" said Eve.

"We're even now," said Jeff, getting a small smile on Eve's face. "I'll take that as a thank you," said Eve.

*end flashback*

I would like to give special thanks to jcott3 for reviewing! Please review


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Alright. You guys can go," said Hunter, a slight smile on his face watching Melina and Morrison finishing their wall-sits. He just simply received cold glares in reply. Hunter just shrugged at them, trying not to laugh when they could barely stand. He was tired of dealing with attitude and was not gonna put up with it anymore. Hunter went to go talk to Vince for their scheduled meeting today as Melina and Morrison tried to regain their balance. Melina lent on the wall to stay standing and glared after Hunter. "This, is all, Eve's, fault," said Melina, in between pants. "That little tramp betrayed me! First she tries to sleep with someone I warned her against, then she just attacks me, and now she left me here. She is not gonna get away with this. Come on, John. I have a plan."

John just looked at her with an uneasy look on his face. "Look, Melina. Maybe we should just let this go. We did show up really late for training."

Melina glared daggers at him. "Did you, just say, no, to me?"

"I just think you're being a little unreasonable," said John, trying to calm her down.

"Well I didn't ask for your input! You're my boyfriend! You do what I tell you, or we're done! And even you can figure out what that means, no sex!" said Melina, with a crazed look in her eye. "Now come on!"

John sighed and reluctantly followed her as she stormed off. He had no idea what her plan was, but nothing could be worse than no sex! Except getting your head shaved. That would just be pure torture. Sure, Melina had been acting a little crazy lately, but hey, sphycotic sex! Who doesn't love that! Especially with how flexible she was! And all he had to do, was go along with whatever she wanted! Morrison got a huge, cheshier cat grin on his face and skipped after her.

Melina scoured the halls in search of a specific french-canadian. They may not get along very much, but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was hurting Eve in the worst way possible. Finally, Melina found the room she was searching for. She pounded on the door and waited impatiently for a response.

Maryse opened the door with a disgusted look on her face. "Can I help you?"

"Look, I don't like you, and you don't like me, but I know you hate Eve," said Melina.

"I'm listening," said Maryse.

"I need you to flirt with Jeff," said Melina.

"Jeff? Is he that really sexy guy that was on RAW a little while ago with the rainbowy hair?" asked Maryse.

"Exactly," said Melina.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place! It would be my pleasure. But what does Eve have to do with this," said Maryse.

"Eve likes Jeff, so if you flirt with him in front of her, she'll be crushed," said Melina, smirking.

"Wow, I didn't realize you had such a devious mind, Melina. Getting to flirt with Jeff, and hurt Eve all in the same day," said Maryse.

"Exactly, now go! They should be in room 145," said Melina. "And be sexy!"

"Pfft, please," said Maryse, flipping her long, bleached hair and walking to the room.

Melina smirked after her and John rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "So... Can we have sex now or..."

Melina groaned. "Fine. Come on." John eagerly followed after her, heading toward their usual closet.

Cena was still forcing Eve and Jeff to play cards with him. At least they were playing goldfish now, instead of another endless round of BS. Eve began subtly flirting with Jeff to entertain herself. She would "accidentally" brush his leg or arm when reaching for a card, lay her head on his shoulder to peak at his cards, brushing her lips across his neck in the process. Once again, Cena was too enthralled in the game to notice. They could be tounging each other and it wouldn't phase him. He would just accuse them of doing it as a strategy for trying to see his cards or something. Eve slowly inched closer to Jeff, taking in his incredible smell. He always smelt amazing to Eve, and she was pretty sure he hardly ever put on cologne. It was just so mesmerizing. Of course, everything about him was mesmerizing to Eve. He always looked great, even when he just rolls out of bed in the mornings. Jeff had extremely lengthy legs, which Eve loved to gawk at, but her favorite thing was definitely his eyes. They were such a beautiful shade of emerald that anyone could manage to get lost in. Eve was going for another flirty move, but the doorbell interrupted her. "I'll get it," said Eve, standing up seductively, giving Jeff a full view of her "assets." She answered the door with a smile that quickly disappeared when she saw who was there. "Um, can I help you?" said Eve.

Maryse just smirked and pushed her way past Eve. "Or you could just come in," said Eve. "Hey Jeff," said Maryse. Before he had a chance to respond she planted a huge kiss on his lips. Eve stood in complete shock as Maryse devoured his mouth. Jeff was completely frozen in shock as Maryse finally finished the kiss, slipping her hotel card in his back pocket, getting a nice rub of his butt before leaving. As soon as she left Cena tossed his cards across the room. "Why do all the hot girls have to go for Jeff!" He stormed out of the room, leaving Jeff and Eve in an awkward silence.

Cena pouted all the way to the soda machine, mumbling to himself. First he has his eyes on Eve, and Jeff decides to make out with her and let her watch him change, then, just one day after he notices Maryse, Jeff kisses her too! And is probably gonna sleep with her tonight! He got a sprite and lent back against the machine, letting out a long sigh.

"Wow, pretty long sigh there Cena, having lady problems?" said Punk, walking up to him with an extremely fake look of concern plastered on his face. He had come to get a pepsi because he couldn't sleep, and saw John mumbling something about Jeff, Eve, and Maryse. This was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

"You have no idea, Punk," said Cena, practically chugging down his sprite.

Punk smirked. "Well, I happened to hear you saying something about Jeff and let me tell you, he's been a major pain in my ass recently too."

"Really?" said Cena.

"Yup, and you know, I happen to have a plan that will solve both our problems," said Punk.

"You do?" said Cena.

"Yup, all you have to do, is get everyone but Jeff out of the room tomorrow for about an hour, so we can have a nice, little chat," said Punk.

"And you're sure this will solve our problems?" said John.

"Positive. Just make sure he's completely alone, and Maryse will be begging on her knees for you" said Punk.

"Well, ok, if you're sure," said Cena. He shook Punk's hand and started walking back to his room. Punk shook his head and smirked. "Man, you gotta love naive people." He started walking back but was stopped by a shrill voice

"Hey! Punk!" Punk turned around spotted Melina storming up to him. Morrison had gone back to the room and she had come to get them some sodas for their long night ahead.

Punk pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Yeah, you! I heard you talking to John! Don't think I don't know what you're trying to pull!" said Melina, glaring at him.

Punk rolled his eyes. "Alright, princess. What exactly am I trying to pull?"

"You're gonna try to rape Jeff, but he's my friend and I'm not gonna let that happen!" said Melina, glaring holes through his head.

Punk looked at her, suprised. "Wow. You're not as dumb as I thought you were. Well, princess, let me make you a deal. You can keep your mouth shut about this whole thing, or I could let it slip to Morrison how you slept with Batista."

Melina's eyes widened. "How do you know about that!"

"I have the room next to him. The walls aren't exactly thick, princess," said Punk.

"But, I didn't mean for it to happen! It was just a stupid mistake!" said Melina.

"And it will remain that, as long as you keep your mouth shut, no one will ever know" said Punk, pressing a finger to her lips. He left and Melina bit her bottom lip, a habit she had taken to when she was nervous. She had never been so conflicted in her life.

Special thanks to Thatpersonthatthreads and Dawn1010 for reviewing! Please review


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cena woke up with a huge smile on his face. Today, Punk was gonna solve all his problems by talking to Jeff for him. He hopped off the couch he slept on last night to go wake up Hunter. "Hunter! Hunter! Wake up!" said Cena, yelling into Hunter's ear. He groaned and looked at the time.

"It's seven in the fuckin morning! Why are you waking me up?" said Hunter, glaring daggers through John's head.

"Because, I have decided that today we shall all go to the park to bond, well all of us except for Jeff. I'm pretty sure he would appreciate a day of relaxation," said Cena, a huge grin on his face. He jumped up and went to wake everyone else up, happily humming to himself as he did so.

Hunter groaned and ran his hand over his face. A day at the park wasn't a bad idea, considering it was in public so they probably wouldn't start fighting, but why did they have to get up so early? He got up and grabbed some clothes. There was definitely no talking John out of this.

Once John had rounded everyone up and told them the plan, the only person who actually seemed happy about this was Jeff. Protests immediately started but were interrupted. "Come on, guys. I think it will be fun," said Melina, looking down at her feet. Hunted eyed her suspiciously while everyone else just stared in disbelief. Even Morrison was taken aback by her unusually positive comment. This had to be the first time she agreed with anything anyone else had to say.

"So, anyways then, everyone go get dressed, and let's go," said Cena. They all groaned, but did as they were told. Jeff snuggled into the couch happily as Hunter continued to eye Melina. Something was definitely going on, he just didn't know what. As they were all getting dressed, Cena started bringing Jeff stuff like pillows, blankets, and snacks to make sure Jeff stayed comfortable while they were gone. He still felt guilty about the injury, even if he was a little mad at him. Eve came back and sat awkwardly next to Jeff. They hadn't really talked since Maryse had kissed him, just made awkward small chat when absolutely necessary. Eve didn't know why she was all pissed off about it. Jealousy ran through Eve's mind but she quickly shook it off. There was no way she was jealous of that French-Canadian tramp!

Melina came back in and stood awkwardly by the door, still looking at her feet. Hunter was even more suspicious now. Instead of her usual tank top and skirt, Melina was wearing a t-shirt, hoodie, and some sweat pants. She wasn't even wearing her high-heeled boots, just flats. Morrison came back and stood by Melina, putting his arm around her. He was completely oblivious to Melina's strange behavior, mainly because he was having a major hangover. Melina brought back sodas for them to drink last night, but he was in a party mood and took some beer out of the mini fridge. It's not like he can't afford it. The weird thing was, Melina refused to drink any alcohol and only drank the sodas.

"Alright, everybody! Let's get a move one!" said Cena, leading the way out the door. The group slowly followed, mumbling to themselves. Jeff let out a happy sigh when they left. Finally, a day to just relax in peace and quiet. His leg was extremely sore today so he was glad he could just sleep and lay around. Jeff grabbed his iPod from the small table and put his headphones in, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Punk slowly walked through the hallways, stalling to make sure everyone was gone. He saw Cena leading them all out of the room and smirked. It was time. Melina looked over at him and glared, but guilt was written all over her face. She followed Cena and Punk made his way to the room. He slowly opened the door with the spare key Cena had left on to of the door and saw Jeff asleep on the couch. Punk smirked and walked up to him. This was gonna be fun. He creeped over to Jeff and carefully removed his headphones. Yup, he was definitely asleep. Punk smirked and ran his hand over Jeff's face. Jeff's eyes fluttered and he looked up, expecting to see Cena or something. He screamed when he saw Punk.

Punk smirked. "You can scream all you want to. We're in the middle of two empty rooms, no one's gonna hear you." Jeff tried to kick him with his good leg, but Punk caught it and pulled him off the couch. Punk lifted him up and pinned him against the wall, brushing loose strands of hair out of his face. "I told you I would get what I want," said Punk, smirking at the fear in Jeff's eyes. Punk was once again standing on Jeff's feet so he wouldn't be able to kick. Tears rolled down Jeff's face when the realization hit him. He. Was. Fucked.

Jeff screamed and yelled at the top of his lungs as Punk forciblely began ripping off his clothes. He screamed and wailed but Punk was right. No one could hear him, and no one would come to help him. Jeff opened his mouth to scream again and Punk used it as an opportunity to shove his tongue down Jeff's throat. Jeff struggled and struggled but Punk was stronger than him and it was no use.

At the park, pretty much no one was doing anything. They weren't even talking. All of them were just sitting on benches signing an autograph for a fan that happened to recognize them every now and then. It was really just one giant waste of time, but every time one of them asked if they could go back yet, Cena would shout no. And since he drove there, it was either walk back and risk Cena giving you the cold shoulder for a week, or stay. So, they chose to stay, and sit in extreme boredom until Cena wanted to go back. Melina was acting even stranger than before, biting her nails a lot and not saying a word to anyone. Hunter continually pondered in his head what the problem could possibly be, but nothing added up. Her and Morrison seemed to be fine, her and Eve weren't fighting at the moment, she hadn't been ranting about anyone. Nothing made sense. Every time Hunter thought he had it figured out, there was always something that proved his idea wrong. Hunter eventually just sighed and gave up. There was no figuring out what was going through Melina's mind.

Punk slammed Jeff's head up against the wall when he was done with him, keeping a firm grip on his hair. Jeff was sobbing from all the pain he was going through, emotionally and physically. Punk got right in his face, pulling his hair into a tighter grip. "You listen, and you listen good. This is gonna happen again, next week, in my room. We're either gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way. The easy way, is you keep your mouth shut, and do as you're told. The hard way, is you tell someone, so I come find you, we have sex, and I do the same to your little girlfriend. Got it? Good. Now, when you come to my room next week, you better be skinnier, and you better have red hair. Not this fruity rainbow crap, red as a fuckin fire engine hair," said Punk. He shoved his room key in Jeff's mouth, and gave his head one last slam before pulling his clothes back on, and leaving. Jeff sobbed and curled up into a ball, wishing he would've went with everyone else.

Special thanks go to jcott3 and HurtComfortFan123! Please review


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jeff managed to pull his clothes back on and work his way onto the couch. Not only was he physically beaten up, he was pretty mentally damaged as well. Punk had raped him, actually RAPED him. But apparently, that wasn't enough. He also just had to say Jeff needed to be skinnier. Everything hurt on Jeff, inside and out, but he couldn't tell anyone. If he did, Eve would have to go through the same pain he did, and that was something he couldn't let happen. Eve was probably the nicest girl he had ever met, and no one that nice deserved to go through any pain like that.

Jeff reluctantly got up from the couch and went to the bathroom. He was going to have to cover up the redness and puffiness of his eyes that resulted from his crying. Luckily, Eve had left all her makeup on the counter, and he had seen the make-up artists do this plenty of times to understand how it works. Jeff grabbed the foundation powder and dabbed it all over his eyes. It didn't cover all the puffiness up, but that could easily pass as bags. He grabbed a brush and ran it through his hair, trying to make it neater to look like it did before Punk came.

Jeff slowly made his way back to the couch, thinking about everything that just happened. There were some things that just didn't make sense. Like, how did Punk get into his room? It was locked, and there was no way Punk had a key. And, how did he know Jeff was all alone? It just didn't add up. Either Punk was some super ninja, or someone purposely set this up. Someone who stayed in this room. But why? Why would anyone here want to do something like that? He was pretty sure none of them hated him so much that they would do this. Jeff sighed, wishing he had listened to Eve and gone to Hunter about this in the first place. But it was too late for that now. He would just have to do whatever Punk wanted to protect Eve.

Jeff pulled out Punk's key card and glared at it. Why him? Why not any of the other star division wrestlers? What made him so special? He heard the door knob shake and shoved the key card sloppily in his back pocket, pulled a blanket over himself, and pretended to be asleep. Cena walked in cheerfully, apparently satisfied with his day of bonding, while everyone else sluggishly followed behind him. Jeff fluttered his eyes open, like he had just woken up.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head!" said Cena, walking over to Jeff and ruffling his hair.

"Man, you look really tired. Didn't you get enough sleep while we were gone?" said Morrison, taking a seat beside Jeff.

"Uh, yeah. I just need a full night's rest," said Jeff, diverting his eyes for only a split second. Morrison seemed not to notice, and carried on his conservation with Cena about working out. Eve noticed though, and instantly became suspicious. He definitely just lied to Morrison, and his eyes looked like he hadn't sleeper in days. Everyone hung out for a little while, managing to make some small chat about work, before heading off to their own rooms for a nap. Cena had started forcing them to play tag towards the end of their park trip. He said they would go home right after they played, but the game kept going, and going, and let's just say, they were all thoroughly exhausted.

When they left, Eve grabbed two cans of sprite from the mini fridge and handed one to Jeff, taking a seat next to him. "So, you've been sleeping all day?"

"Yup," said Jeff, looking down at his soda. Eve let out a soft sigh, and took a sip of her sprite. Jeff turned to lay on his side, and Eve saw a key card slightly sticking out of his back pocket. She immediately assumed it was Maryse's and felt a very strong feeling in her heart. She couldn't quite place what it was, but she was pretty sure there was some anger in their with it. "I'm gonna go for a walk," said Eve, getting up and heading to the door. "Kay," said Jeff, shutting his eyes to try to sleep.

'So, that's what you've been doing all day," thought Eve bitterly. She turned the corner and immediately saw Maryse flirting with Mike Mizanian, better known as The Miz. Okay, now there was definitely some anger in there. 'That little tramp!' thought Eve. She walked over to them and stopped right in front of Maryse. "Hey, blondie. We need to have a talk," said Eve. Maryse rolled her eyes and turned to face Eve. Mike took this as a sign to leave and took off before things started getting ugly.

"Look, Eve. If this is about your little rainbow crush, you can have him," said Maryse. Eve looked at her in disbelief. "But, your key card, and Jeff and"

"He gave me my key card back," said Maryse, bitterly.

"But, if it wasn't your key card, then, who's was it?" said Eve.

Maryse smirked. "Awww, does your little boyfriend like someone else."

It took every ounce of Eve's strength not to slap her. She just calmly walked away, to the snack machine. Eve could Maryse's laugh in the distance, and tried her best to not go back and beat the living shit out of her. But, her best wasn't good enough so she turned around and started walking back toward Maryse. Eve stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Punk talking to her. She quickly turned back around and took off back to her room, hoping he hadn't seen her.

Jeff was finally able to get a little sleep, until Melina came into the room. "Hey, Jeff. Do you have any paper towels?"

"No, but I think Cena has some," said Jeff, rubbing his eyes.

"Kay, thanks," said Melina, walking over to Cena's room. "Hey, John. Do you have any paper towels?"

"Yeah," said John, grumpily. He was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, pouting.

Melina looked over at him."Who pissed in your corn flakes?"

"Stupid Punk," said Cena.

Melina's eyes widened. "Punk?"

"Yeah," said John. "He didn't talk to Jeff at all."

"Wait. So, you know?" said Melina.

"Yeah. You know?" said John.

"Yes!" said Melina, taking a seat next to John. "I thought I was the only one that knew Punk raped Jeff!"

"What!" said John, his eyes widening.

"You said you knew!" said Melina.

"I thought you meant that Punk didn't talk to Jeff!" said Cena.

"Oh," said Melina. She looked at John, who was staring blankly straight ahead. Melina waved a hand in front of his face. "John?"

Hunter walked down the hallway to his room grumpily. He always hated these meetings with Vince. Every topic that was brought up Vince made a stupid decision on, and the board agreed with anything he said. They were all just a bunch of yes men. He stopped by the soda machine to get a drink before he went back to his room. He got an extra one for John too, since he pouting about something in there. It probably had something to do with Punk flirting with Maryse right by the soda machine. Hunter started walking back to his room, but stopped when he heard yelling.

"YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT!" Hunter looked where the yelling was coming from and saw Cena storming down the hall with Melina chasing after him. Before Hunter could say anything, John tackled Punk to the floor and started unloading on him. Maryse let out a scream and ran behind Hunter. Hunter quickly went to pull John off of Punk but was simply shrugged off. "John! Stop!" yelled Hunter. Cena paid no attention to him and continued to punch Punk senseless. Luckily, security heard all the yelling and came over to break up the fight.

Hunter walked over to John. "WHY!"

"He raped Jeff!" yelled Cena. Hunter looked over at Punk, who was now unconscious. "Alright. Security, let Cena go and take Punk away."

The security nodded at him and carried Punk. Cena continued to glare at Punk until he was completely out of sight, he then huffed and started walking back to his room. Melina followed them and Maryse was left in complete shock. Hunter got back to the room and started questioning Jeff about it. Jeff was a little hesitant at first, but eventually confirmed it was true. Punk was put behind bars for a very long time and luckily for John he got off easy with only a two week suspension, which he was actually proud about.

The end. Well that's all for this story but don't worry, there will be a sequel which I'm going to try to have up by Tuesday. The sequel's gonna focus on Jeff's return and career and there will be quite a few new characters introduced! So i'd like to give a big thanks to everyone who's reviewed for me! You guys have been great and definitely inspired me to complete this story! Until next time everyone, I bid you, a do


End file.
